Miyamoto's Diary
by McWizardX
Summary: Jessie finds a virtual diary of her mother, Miyamoto, on the Rocket database. Now she knows her mother's life before she disappeared.


Miyamoto's Diary

PKMN Romance (just gotta love)

www.angelfire.com/pokemon2/pkmnromance

Chapter 1:  The Snow Season

The ice season had come once a year and this year it was terribly bad.  Every traveler had to journey home to spend the ice season at home where it was safe.  The ice season usually lasts a month but this year it may last longer.  Worried about his operatives and workers, Giovanni the current CEO of Team Rocket has requested all members return home or return to their dorms in varies branches through out the land.  After a long ride Jessie and James returned to the main headquarters thanks to the underground secret subways of Team Rocket.  It had been so many years since they had returned to their rooms that dust had collected over all their things.  Jessie wasn't too fond of the idea of sleeping in a room covered by a mountain of dust that could be as knee deep as the snow outside.

Jessie:  I should really come back more often.  This place is a mess.  But everything is still the way it was the last time I was here.

Jessie couldn't remember when was that but it really must've been long ago.  Pulling out of her cleaning closet she readied a duster and a dust buster vacuum to tidy things up.  As she dusted the counter tops and paintings around she carefully took specially care of those pictures of her mother Miyamoto.

Jessie:  Mom would have a fit if she saw the way I was living.

Humming her favorite tune Jessie continued to dust and clean.  It was a very tedious job and required a lot of effort but after a few hours Jessie straightened up her room.  Things finally look livable or at least for a month or more depending on the season of ice.  Tired from cleaning, Jessie laid down on her bed to rest.  She turned to her side and there on the desk was a picture of her when she was five and of her mother still looking very youthful.

Jessie:  Oh mom.  I wish you were here.  Maybe you could teach me to be a better rocket.

Jessie held the picture by its frame and just looked.  Miyamoto was a beautiful woman with long purple hair and green eyes.  She had such grace and beauty and also was a respected member.  Some would say she was one of the best, others said she was the best in her day.  Talented in many ways she also possessed a kind heart and gentle spirit.  Jessie knew her mostly as mom.

Jessie:  I wish you were here; we always had great fun during the ice season.

Closing her eyes Jessie imagined the days she spent with her mom during her child hood.  Those were the days she lived carefree, without worrying about being anyone but the youthful daughter of "Crystal Ice" Miyamoto.

*****

Jessie:  Mama-Miya!  Mama-Miya!  Look it's snowing outside, lets build a snow Pikachu.

Miyamoto:  Be right there Jessie, I'm almost done with this batch of cookies.  Oh I know, could you take these to Uncle Gio for me.

Jessie:  Sure mama.

Miyamoto handed Jessie a small zip lock bag filled with freshly baked cookies.  Jessie hopped down the hall to the main office to deliver "Uncle Gio's" cookies.  Not from the main doors Jessie spotted Uncle Gio walking with her mother.

Jessie:  Uncle Gio!

Uncle Gio was a young man in a red business suit who looked very enthusiastic to be running the family business since his father had retired as CEO the other month.

Uncle Gio:  Hey there lil Jess, what's this, your mom made these for me?

Jessie:  Uh huh.  Here you go.

Uncle Gio:  Thank you.  So how has your mother been, I haven't been able to stop by for a visit in a long time.

Jessie:  She's doin okay.  Mama-Miya is always doin okay.

Uncle Gio:  That's good to hear.  You want to know a lil secreat.

Jessie:  Oh what is it?

Uncle Gio:  Well, since I'm the new boss here I will start hiring some new people so your mom doesn't have to work so hard and has more time to play with you.

Jessie:  Really?  That's nice of you Uncle Gio.  Will I work for you when I grow up?

Uncle Gio:  Well I hope so, I am looking for a few good ladies to work for me and I'm sure you'll be just as good as your mom.

*****

Your mom . . . that phrase echoed repeatedly till Jessie woke up from her dream.

James:  Jessie?  Hello, are you awake?  You're mumbling something in your sleep.

Jessie:  Huh?  Oh James, its only you.

James:  Yah, sorry to wake you but its dinner time, we should head down to the dinning area right away or we'll miss out.

Jessie:  Oh yeah, lets go.

*****

After a good dinner with the entire rocket family at the dinning area Jessie and James walked down the halls thinking of things to do that evening.

James:  Ice season is always my favorite time of year.  We don't do anything but relax for a change and not worry about catching that yellow rat for a while.  No more digging holes or being electrocuted and especially no more team rocket blasting off again.  Don't you agree?

Jessie:  Well yeah, ice season is one of my most favorite times of the year but for a different reason from the ones you've listed.

James:  Hm?  Oh I know let's hit the disco room or maybe the billiards bar.  Or maybe the gym to play a bit of . . .

James overheard a familiar voice in one of the rooms.  He turned and saw Mondo behind a computer typing out something along with Butch and Cassidy watching.

Cassidy:  Come'on Mondo, we haven't gotten all day you know.

Mondo:  Sorry Cassy.

Butch and Cassidy, though they maybe part of the rocket family they were very rude, obnoxious, egotistical, and pushy to some of the other members but they are very skilled operatives.

Jessie:  Cassidy, what are you doing?  Up to no good I assume.

Cassidy:  Huh, oh its only you.  None of your business now scram!

Jessie:  None of my business?  Well I'll make it my business.  I bet you have Mondo doing something he's not suppose to or maybe your just using him.

Cassidy:  I am not, I simply ask Mondo to do me a favor and he gladly accepted.

Jessie:  Asked or seduced?

Jessie and Cassidy were ready to pounce on each other and wrestle on the hard floor.  They both went for each other's neck when James yelled cheerfully.

James:  Oh you did it!

Pausing for a moment the two ladies looked towards the monitor and saw thumbnails I.D.s for several rocket operatives.

Butch:  Great work, now quickly look up Madam Boss, I want to see what's listed.

Jessie let go of Cassidy and pushed her out of the way to get a better look of the monitor.

Jessie:  All this was about getting the profile list?

Cassidy:  What do you think we were doing, getting naughty pics over the net?

Butch:  Hurry, down to Madam Boss.

Mondo scrolled down the window and scanned the list for the mysterious mother of Giovanni, Madam Boss.  The only thing that any operative knew about Madam Boss was she was Giovanni's mother, that was it, no other detail 

Mondo:  There it is!

The profile booted up and showed a profile picture of Madam Boss in her red business dress on.  The other information about Madam Boss remained blank.

Cassidy:  Your kidding me, even in the personal records there's still no information about her?

Madam Boss:  Nope, that's cause I made the personal records . . .

Everyone jumped up in a fright, turning behind them they saw Madam Boss smiling at them with her hands crossed.

Madam Boss:  Having fun children?

Cassidy:  Um I think I um need to go back to my knitting.

James:  Me too.

Butch:  Me three.

Before Jessie ran with James she noticed a thumbnail picture of her mother on the computer.

Jessie:  My mom's on the rocket profile list?

James:  Jessie!  Hurry!

Jessie:  Come'on Mondo, I may need you.

Jessie head locked Mondo and dragged him with her.

In the next chapter:  After Madam Boss scared away the other rockets Jessie had Mondo look up the profiles again in her dorm room computer, this the target was Miyamoto.  Along in the profile were notes, information, and a virtual diary of Miyamoto's life till the day she disappeared.

Author's Note:  Hello everyone, well I think everyone is use to seeing me write a Ash and Misty fic so I decided to change it up a bit.  I took this fic as a personal request by my friend Lesia (yeah the great Fanartist Lesia).  So well this fic will probably be my first Team Rocket fanfics so I hope you enjoy it.  For those of you who are ask'n if this is one of those Jessie and James fics, well yah I'll add some of that so look forward to it.  Anyway see ya in the next chapter, oh and be sure to visit my site!  Fanart contest is still going on.


End file.
